Compression garments for applying compressive forces to a selected area of a wearer's body are generally used to improve blood flow in the selected area. Compression garments in which intermittent pulses of compressed air are delivered to one or more inflatable bladders in a cuff or sleeve of the garment are particularly useful. This cyclic application of pressure provides a non-invasive method of prophylaxis to reduce the incidence of deep vein thrombosis (DVT) and to improve blood flow.
When multiple bladders are used, compression therapy may include the sequential inflation of the bladders to move blood along the selected area. In some compression garments, a microprocessor controls operation of a pneumatic pump and valves control the sequence of bladder inflation.